Reducing air flow resistance for vehicles is a challenging task. In particular, reducing air flow resistance in pickup trucks is a challenge, particularly in the pickup truck bed region. Most operators of pickup trucks add a camper shell, cover the bed with a fiberglass hatch or simply lower the tailgate to reduce air flow resistance in the pickup truck bed region. Use of a camper shell or hatch is a costly improvement to the vehicle and requires significant modifications to adapt either one to fit a truck bed. While lowering the tail gate is simple, the operator loses the ability to secure loads within the pickup truck bed.
Another apparatus to alter air flow across a vehicle includes a spoiler that mounts to a vehicle's hitch receiver, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,424 issued to inventor Swain on Mar. 30, 2004. While this keeps the truck bed clear for loads, it requires a hitch receiver and does not affect the air flow within the truck bed region.
Another apparatus to alter air flow across a vehicle's bed is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,680 issued to Lehmann on May 4, 2004. The Lehmann system and method for deflecting wind that impinges upon a tailgate includes the mounting of a retractable fabric sheet on the top of the tailgate at one end and to mounting points not less than one third the length of the truck bed. The Lehmann retractable spoiler requires significant modifications, namely the mounting of attachment points in the truck bed and on the tailgate itself. Furthermore, stiffening of the fabric spoiler is achieved through tension. The effectiveness of the spoiler to redirect an air flow is a function of the fabric's tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,075 issued to Canfield on May 29, 1984 describes a removable storage cover for truck beds with a rigid sloping wall and a hinged top cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,870 issued to Penn on Mar. 26, 1985 describes a similar combined storage compartment and spoiler. In each a sloping wall extending from the top of the tailgate toward the cab of the vehicle is configured to reduced wind resistance. Like the Lehman '680 patent, both Canfield '075 and Penn '870 require attachment points in/on the truck bed to mount the apparatus. While the rigid sloping wall of both Canfield's and Penn's invention overcome the tension problems associated with the Lehmann '680 patent, there is no means to breakdown and stow the container when not in use or the full length of the truck bed is required for carrying cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,263 issued to Hesner on Apr. 29, 1986 describes an air deflector with rigid sloping wall similar to the patents issued to Canfield and Penn. However, the spoiler described in Hesner '263 does not require the fixing of attachment points in/on the vehicle's bed to mount the apparatus. Attachment is carried out by a series of clamps and stops removably fixed to the tailgate. Breaking down and storing of the spoiler described in Hesner '263 requires additional space/room for the clamping and stop mechanisms.
The invention disclosed in the following sections eliminates or reduces the limitations discussed above. The present invention provides a new and novel apparatus for deflecting air as it flows across a vehicles cargo bed through the use of an inflatable air spoiler that does not require mounting points to be fixed to/in the vehicle's cargo bed or tailgate. The invention further provides the advantage of being extremely portable, and easy to stow when not required. Finally, the inflatable air spoiler can be removed from the vehicle to function as a cushion or pillow.